The Badger's Stories
by yellow 14
Summary: Fifty drabbles about Hogwarts most under-appreciated house. Written for Your Favourite Hogwarts House Boot Camp Challenge! By ToxicRainfall.
1. Star

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will. Don't believe me? Tough

AN: Written for the Your Favourite Hogwarts House Boot Camp Challenge! By ToxicRainfall.

AN2: Summerby is the boy who takes over as Hufflepuff Seeker after Cedric's death.

There were days when Summerby wished he could fly away on his own amongst the stars, just vanish into the dark void of space that hung above the Earth. One of the reasons he loved Astronomy so well was because it let him just imagine being one, a spec of light in the night time sky that looked down on the world below, not worrying about homework and parents and everything life threw at you.

There was one good reason to avoid becoming a star however.

Stars were isolated and Summerby was a social creature by nature, never going anywhere without company and an easy word. To him, the idea of such isolation

Stars of the Quidditch team and House were a different kettle of fish though. Cedric was adored by his house as one of the few Seekers to beat Harry Potter to the snitch and as their Tri-wizard tournament champion. He had a beautiful girlfriend (the fact that he had been friends with Cho for years beforehand completely passed him by). He even had a following of girls who would have probably given their right arm to be his girlfriend or even just a casual lover. (Cedric was far too much a gentleman to take advantage of those girls, but Summerby had no such limitations.)

In the end though, it didn't matter. He didn't have what it took to be a great seeker, but in the end he discovered that it wasn't as important as the value of good friends.


	2. Lost

Disclaimer: The FIRST chapter has the disclaimer on it, READ IT if you think I own.

"What I don't get," Teddy Lupin said with a look of distaste, "is why losing house points is supposed to stop us having fun?"

"I think they're supposed to stop us from misbehaving Teddy," Thomas Alford said blandly without looking up. "Something you should know since you managed to get caught hexing Marius Rabnott and lost us around a dozen house points."

"He made Vichy cry!" Teddy protested vigorously. "He deserved it!"

"And while I am sure that Victoire Weasley is happy that you jumped in to defend her honour, it doesn't change the fact that you have managed to lose more points for Hufflepuff this year than the rest of the house combined," Thomas pointed out and Teddy shrugged.

"Take a look at the history of Hogwarts," Teddy said firmly. "It's always Slytherin or Gryffindor who win the house cup. Never Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, it's ALWAYS one of those two."

"What are you getting at Lupin?" Thomas snapped in annoyance and Teddy raised his eyebrows.

"That there's no point in running for the house cup. That house points don't really matter for us, we've already lost when the school year begins," Teddy explained and Thomas frowned.

"That's not a fair system!" he protested angrily and Teddy smirked.

"No it isn't. Care to try fixing it?" he asked and Thomas nodded with a smirk of his own.

"I was thinking of something with the hourglasses..."

And that is how, when Hogwarts woke up in the morning, Hufflepuff was the only house with any points in the hourglass.


	3. knight in shining armour

Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I don't own it.

AN: Set during book 7

"Ow!" Ernie Macmillian said as Susan pressed a cloth against his cursed cut. "Can't you be a bit more gentle Susan?" he asked and Susan chuckled, a rare sound indeed these days.

"I DID warn you it was going to sting," she pointed out before adopting her sternest expression. "But you have got to stop acting like some knight in shining armour. The Carrows don't seem to care who they hurt or how badly they hurt them. Just as long as we stay alive, it doesn't matter how damaged we are."

"I couldn't just stand there and let them insult you like that! A gentleman protects a ladies honour!" he protested and Susan smiled as she shook her head.

"Oh Ernie," she said as she leaned closer to his face. Oh Ernie, my knight in shining armour."


End file.
